On Broken Wings
by RC2012
Summary: Being banished for five years seems bearable when there's someone by your side. Who ever knew that it could be possible because of a broken wing? Pterano X OC. Image by TheBattyCrow on Deviantart and used with her permission.
1. Prologue

**On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic**

Prologue

The rain was pouring hard outside Pterano's cave.

He lay there on the floor in his own bed of straw.

He had found the cave several hours after he was banished from the Great Valley.

For five whole cold seasons.

Pterano didn't know how he was going to make it through that time, all by himself.

He hadn't seen Rinkus and Sierra since they had betrayed him back at Threehorn Peak. And he didn't want to see them again anytime soon.

Pterano tried very hard to fall asleep, but found that he couldn't.

It wasn't the rain keeping him awake.

One thought was running through his mind constantly.

What was it about?

Petrie, his young flyer nephew.

Pterano opened his eyes.

A sad and guilty expression appeared on his face.

He regretted his past actions that led up to this. Especially using his nephew to get information about where the stone of cold fire had landed out of Littlefoot.

Pterano looked out into the dark, grey sky.

Thinking about Petrie.

He reached out a hand towards the sky.

"I am so sorry, Petrie. For all that I've done. But I promise. Someday, when my time of exile has expired and I can return to the Great Valley, I will make up for all that I've done and earn the forgiveness of many. And you, Petrie. I hope that someday, I can earn your forgiveness as well. And, hopefully, your love back."

Pterano's hand fell down and he stared out into the rain.

He rested his head down again and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

Some time passed and the rain continued to pour. Harder.

The wind could even be heard to be increasing more.

Pterano's exile came back into his mind.

Five cold seasons.

How was he going to get through that time alone?

Just as he was thinking about that, he heard the sound of flying.

Pterano opened his eyes and lifted up his head.

He could see a female flyer trying to fly through the rain and wind. But she was having difficulty making her way through it all.

The rain poured down hard on her and the wind blew fiercely at her.

The wind got stronger and stronger until, it became so strong that it blew the female flyer into the side of the cliff.

Pterano watched with horror as the flyer fell down from the cliff face she was rammed against and onto a ledge.

A small part of the cliff face then broke off and landed on the flyer's right wing.

She cried out in pain and she then lost consciousness from the pain.

"Oh goodness!" Pterano cried.

The whole thing had happened so fast.

Without thinking much of it, Pterano left the safety of his nest and flew over to the ledge that the other flyer had landed on.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get you out of here." Pterano said.

He gripped the piece of rock and lifted it up off of her wing.

He threw it down to the ground below.

He looked down at the female flyer.

She was conscious again, but barely.

She grunted.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?"

She looked up.

Seeing a brown pteradon with a light grown belly and yellow around his neck.

She smiled, thinking that he was very handsome looking.

And when he spoke, she thought that his voice sounded beautiful.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. I'll get you out of the rain."

Pterano gently picked her up and carried her back to his cave on his back.

Her left arm clung around the male flyer's neck.

She did as much as she could to stay awake.

Pterano flew back into his cave and set the female flyer gently down on his bed of straw.

Pterano looked at her right wing, believing that it most likely broken.

He got done on one knee and spoke gently to the female flyer.

"Ma'am, Ma'am? How does your right wing feel? Is it broken?"

The female flyer looked up at Pterano.

Before she lost consciousness again, she uttered one thing.

"Angel…"

**Hope you enjoyed. Please do review.**

**~RC**


	2. Amber

**On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic**

Part 1-Banished

Chapter 1-Amber

The female flyer began to stir as consciousness came back to her.

She opened her eyes for a second, closed them, and groaned.

She tried to reach up her right hand to rub her forehead, but for some odd reason; she couldn't.

She opened her eyes, looked at her right hand, and gasped.

She saw that her right wing was in a sling.

"What the…?"

But then she heard a voice.

And she recognized that voice.

"Hello, my dear."

The female flyer turned her head and saw Pterano sitting across from her, his back against the cave wall.

Pterano, who had saved her last night.

He smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." The female flyer replied.

She looked outside and saw that the sky was still grey and still raining.

"How are you feeling?" Pterano asked, sitting with his legs crossed.

The female flyer looked back at Pterano.

He was a brown colored pteranodon with yellow fur around his neck and a yellow looking beak. He had a lighter shade of brown for his neck and underbelly. The inside of his wings looked like clay. And he had a bit of an extended belly, but in the female flyer's own opinion, it was just one of the features that made him look very beautiful.

"Aside from the broken wing, just fine. Thank you for asking,"

"Pterano." Pterano said introducing himself.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand towards the female flyer.

She smiled a little and reached out her left hand to shake his.

"Again, thank you."

Pterano smiled warmly back.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

The female flyer smiled, but then it disappeared.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Pterano?"

Pterano chuckled. "Please, just call me Pterano."

"Right, um. Pterano, if you don't mind me asking, how did I end up here in your nest?"

Pterano looked a little concerned.

"You don't remember?"

The female flyer slowly shook her head.

"Last thing I remember was that a storm was going on, and I was trying to fly through it."

She looked at him.

"What happened?"

"The wind, it blew you against the cliff. You fell and…a small boulder fell onto your wing. It all happened so fast." Pterano spoke so softly.

The female flyer loved hearing Pterano's voice.

She thought that it was absolutely lovely.

Pterano paused, but then continued.

"So I flew out of my nest, to get the rock off of your wing, and I brought you back up here. And made a sling for your wing."

Then it all came back to the female flyer.

Especially seeing and hearing Pterano.

She looked at his face.

"I'm," He coughed. "Sorry about your wing."

The female flyer smiled.

"It's okay. I'm lucky to be alive, right?" She said with a chuckle.

Pterano smiled.

"Thanks, you must be my guardian angel."

Pterano blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's flattering of you to say, but I'm no angel."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you are." She said with a smile.

"Um, so what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Amber." The female flyer said.

Pterano smiled. "That's a lovely name."

Amber blushed. "Why, thank you. It was given to me by my mother."

She tried to shake hands with Pterano again, only to remember that her right hand was in a sling, so she used her left hand.

After Pterano shook with her again, he looked at the female flyer's appearance.

Amber was a gray-colored pteranodon with light gray for the fur around her neck and her underbelly. The inside of her wings were also gray-colored. She was also a little shorter than Pterano.

"A lovely name for a lovely flyer."

Amber turned her face away and blushed some more.

"Oh, you."

Then Pterano noticed something, something around the female flyer's neck.

It looked like a stone with the color of darkish yellow, with a white string through it and holding the stone around her neck.

"What is that around your neck?" Pterano asked, pointing at the stone.

Amber held it up in her left hand.

"This?"

Pterano nodded.

Amber smiled.

"This is amber, some kind of stone. My mother found it in the cave she and I lived in. She gave it to me when I was little."

Pterano came over to examine it.

"When she saw the stone, she thought that it was the most beautiful kind she had ever seen. So beautiful, she decided to call it amber. She even named me after it."

"That's a nice story."

"Thanks."

Amber looked down sadly.

"It's all I have left to remember her. She passed away a while back."

"I'm, so sorry." Pterano said looking sympathetic.

"It's okay; she's in a better place now."

Amber looked up at Pterano, who was now standing up.

"Thank for you for saving me, Pterano."

"You're very welcome, Amber." Pterano smiled. "And you're welcome to stay here until your wing heals. I promise that I'll take good care of you."

Amber smiled.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you."

Suddenly her stomach growled.

Amber placed her left hand on top of it.

Pterano laughed.

"Well, I better get us some breakfast."

He walked over to the entrance to the cave and spread his wings out.

Amber sat there and smiled, admiring Pterano's wing span.

Pterano ran out of the cave and up into the air.

The cave was a part of a cliff side facing the ocean.

An ideal place to hunt fish.

It was one of the reasons why Pterano had picked the spot to live.

Pterano was gone for only a few moments.

He came back with two big fish.

He was dripping wet.

Amber looked away and blushed.

The sight of Pterano wet was a little overwhelming.

Amber thought that Pterano looked even more attractive when he was wet.

He flashed her a smile.

"Breakfast is served."

He handed her a fish and sat back down.

His back against the cave wall again.

He started eating his fish.

Amber did the same.

She brought her beak up to it and took a bite.

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop.

She happily chewed the piece of fish and swallowed.

"My goodness, this is the best fish I've ever eaten!"

Pterano looked at Amber and smiled.

"I know, the fish from this area are delicious, aren't they? One reason why I chose to live here."

The two resumed eating.

After they were done, they both threw the fish skellingtons away.

"Thank for the breakfast, Pterano."

"You are very welcome, my dear." Pterano said, flashing her a charming smile.

Amber looked away and silently giggled.

So the two just sat there and talked a little for a bit.

A few times Pterano left to get more fish.

After they were full, Pterano spoke to her.

"So, where were you heading?"

"Nowhere in particular. I just like to fly anywhere."

"A bit of a roaming spirit, huh?" Pterano said raising one eye.

Amber chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

So the two talked some more.

Amber looked at Pterano as he was speaking to her and smiled.

If she was going to be stuck somewhere with a broken wing, she was glad that it would be here with him.

**Whew, first chapter done! Sorry it took so long, other interests were involved. So what do you guys think of the story so far? And Amber? And the interaction between Amber and Pterano?**

**Please do place your response in your review. See you next time!**

**~RC**


	3. Grounded

**On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic**

Part 1-Banished

Chapter 2-Grounded

A couple days had passed.

A couple days of Amber recovering from her accident.

Amber rested her head on her left hand. Her left elbow on the surface of a rock.

She was sitting outside the cave, watching Pterano flying around in the air.

Amber smiled and sighed pleasantly.

She loved watching him fly. To her, it was a lovely thing to see.

She also thought that Pterano looked very handsome while flying.

Then again,she thought that he always looked handsome.

Amber sighed again, but this time it was a sad sigh,

She wished that her wing was healed already.

That way, she could fly with Pterano.

Fly around in the sky with him.

Amber smiled.

It would be like they were in heaven, at least to her.

Pterano saw Amber by the entrance to the cave and smiled down at her.

Amber saw this and smiled back.

Then her smile disappeared.

She became lost in her thoughts again.

She was thinking, thinking about her feelings for him.

She had a crush on him.

Amber knew that she had a major crush on Pterano, ever since she had awoken in his cave.

She liked him a real lot.

He was good-looking, charming, nice, and very hospitable.

She wanted to reveal her feelings to Pterano, but she felt too shy to.

Then Amber was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching wings and two feet making soft contact with the ground.

She looked up to see Pterano standing before her.

He smiled at her.

"Hello, Amber."

"Oh, um. Hi, Pterano."

"What are you doing out here? Watching me fly?"

"Uh, yes." Amber blurted out.

She realized what she had done and blushed a little.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"My flying?" Pterano asked.

"Um, lovely. You fly very beautifully." Amber blushed.

Pterano, not noticing that she was blushing, put his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Why thank you, my dear."

Pterano's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Amber was looking down at the ground.

"Nothing, it's just…I really miss flying."

Pterano smiled comfortably at Amber.

"Don't worry, my dear. Your wing will heal and you'll be flying in no time."

Amber looked up and smiled a little. Touched that he was comforting her.

"But in the meantime, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Oh, sure." Amber said.

Pterano came over and held out his hand to her.

Amber smiled and took it so the male flyer could help her stand up.

"My, what a gentleman. Thank you."

Pterano flashed her a charming smile. "Anything for you, my dear."

So the two flyers walked up a pathway on the cliff face and got up to level ground.

There were grass and trees all before them.

Pterano and Amber walked through the forest.

The sun's rays shining down through the branches of the trees, illuminating dozens of spots.

The two flyers walked around the forest for a while.

Due to them both being flyers and having wings, Pterano could only hold Amber's left hand in his instead of putting his arm around hers.

Amber blushed at first, but after looking at Pterano she started smiling at him.

He smiled back.

The two walked on until Amber's stomach began to rumble.

She blushed and starting chuckling.

"my apologies, Pterano.

"Oh no, please don't be that way, my dear. I am rather peckish too. Let's look for something to eat."

Pterano and Amber came up to a tree filled with fruit and stopped.

"Perfect." Pterano said.

He flew up into the air and grabbed two big pieces of fruit for lunch.

He flew back down and gave one to Amber.

She smiled and thanked him.

Then the two sat down under the shade of the tree to have their lunch.

Amber poked her beak through the fruit and started eating.

Pterano did the same.

They ate their pieces of fruit and felt full afterwards.

Pterano closed his eyes and sighed pleasantly.

"That was a good lunch."

He laid down under the tree and rested his right leg over his left. His right foot bobbing up and down.

Amber laid down too, but she ended up with her head resting on Pterano's chest.

She looked at his face and blushed.

"Oh, sorry…"

But Pterano just smiled.

"It's okay."

Amber lifted her up and rested it a foot away from Pterano's.

They looked up at the leaves and could see the sun shining through them.

They looked lower and saw the clouds.

They laid under the tree and watched the clouds. Identifying what the clouds looked like to one another.

Amber looked at Pterano and smiled,

And at that moment, she had a sudden impulse to kiss Pterano on the cheek.

Amber blushed at the thought and shook it out of her head.

Pterano turned his head to look at her.

"Say, Amber?"

"Yes, Pterano?"

"Where are you from?"

Amber looked up at the leaves.

"I'm very curious to know. If you concerned that it's a long story, then don't be, my dear. I have all the time in the world."

Amber sighed, but very low so pterano could not hear her.

"I come from a place called Rainbow Meadow."

"Is it anything like the Great Valley?"

"Yeah, but it rains there often and there's usually a rainbow after every storm, hence the name Rainbow Meadow. Wait, Great Valley? I've heard of it, but I've never been there before. Have you?"

Pterano was silent for a moment.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

Amber continued.

"Anyway, Rainbow Meadow was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. It was a great place for me to grow up. There was always plenty of food and very little sharpteeth attacks."

"So, why did you leave?"

Silence.

Pterano lifted the upper part of his body up with his elbows and looked at the female flyer lying next to him.

Amber just stared up at the leaves of the tree, as if in a trance of some kind.

"Amber?"

Amber was snapped out of her own thoughts.

"What?"

"Why did you leave Rainbow Meadow?"

Amber thought of an answer real quick.

"because I wanted to get out and see the world. Travel a little. After all, you've said it yourself, I'm a roaming free spirit."

"Oh, okay." Pterano said, feeling that perhaps it was best not to continue the subject.

So they laid under the tree and said nothing.

After nearly an hour had passed, Pterano stretched out his arms and spoke.

"I don't know about you, Amber. But I'm thinking of going back to the cave."

"I'll go with you." Amber said. "I'd had enough nature for now."

So Pterano got up and helped Amber up to her feet.

He then led her back to the cave, his hand holding hers.

Amber looked away and smiled.

Then she remembered accidently laying her head on Pterano's chest.

She imagined doing it on purpose.

Feeling his chest against her cheek.

Feeling his body warmth.

Listening to his heartbeat.

_Someday, hopefully someday._ Amber thought.

They walked through the forest back to the cave.

But little did they know that they were being watched.

A pair of eyes was watching them from within a bush, but they seemed more focused on Pterano.

When the eyes had confirmed that it was indeed Pterano, they disappeared into the bush after he and Amber had left the area.

The figure who the eyes belonged to moved through the bushes quickly and with very little noise.

For a moment, a hint of pink could be seen moving from one bush to the other.

And then the figure was gone.

Pterano and Amber made it back to the cave, unaware of what had just happened.


	4. Feelings

**On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic**

Part 1-Banished

Chapter 3-Feelings

The next day it was raining outside the cave, so Pterano and Amber both decided to remain inside.

Pterano sat with his back against one wall of the cave while Amber sat with her back against the other. The rain continued to pour outside, though not as hard as it had a few nights ago.

Amber looked down at her feet, tapping her talons on the ground.

She looked up at Pterano, whose arms were crossed; he, too, was tapping his talons.

Amber thought of having a conversation with Pterano, but she couldn't think of anything to talk about with him. She looked down at her feet again.

Pterano looked up at Amber and saw that she was just as bored as him. He then turned his attention to outside. After staring out into the rain for a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"It's…raining a lot. It's…been raining a lot lately, hasn't it?"

Amber looked up at Pterano. He was now looking back at her.

_It will have to do as a conversation starter._ Amber thought.

"Yeah, it has indeed been raining in this region a lot, hasn't it?" Amber replied back.

All was silent in the cave.

"Pterano?"

"Yes, my dear?" The male flyer asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure. Anything."

"How long have you been living here, in this cave?"

Pterano was silent for a moment. "A…a few weeks now. I picked it out because it was close to the ocean. And had some good fish to catch here in this area."

"Don't you have any family somewhere?"

"Family?"

"Yeah, like parents? Brothers and sisters? Nieces and Nephews?"

Pterano looked out into the rain and slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but only a handful. My parents, as well as my younger brothers and sisters, have been dead for years."

Amber looked a little shocked by this. "I'm so sorry." she said.

Pterano looked at her.

"Only my little sister, the youngest of the family, and I are around, in addition to her children."

"How many does she have?"

"Several, one of them…I've grown to be really fond of."

"What's his…or her name?"

"Petrie, my nephew." Pterano spoke slowly.

"Where are they?"

"In the Great Valley, a long way from here."

"Why aren't you living with them?"

Pterano was silent.

"Pterano?"

Pterano remained silent. Amber didn't say a word either.

The rain continued to pour some more.

"It's complicated. I'd rather not go into it."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Amber said looking guiltily.

Pterano looked up at her. "No, no. Don't apologise, my dear. It's alright."

Pterano looked outside again.

"But, after some time has passed, I do hope to return to the Great Valley. And be a part of their lives again."

Amber decided to not continue the subject, afraid that she had already opened up some kind of painful wound. She would rather not make it worse. She looked outside the cave as well.

A moment later, Pterano stood up and walked over to the entrance. He held his hand out in the rain for a moment. He brought it back in and looked at his wet hand.

Pterano smiled.

"Look at the rain droplets fall. Falling from the sky, like tears from Heaven." He said, in a theatrical sounding voice. He didn't know why he was suddenly speaking like that. Perhaps it was just for the moment.

Amber smiled. "You're quite the actor, aren't you?"

Pterano turned to her and smiled.

"I dabble."

"Could you perhaps show me more of your acting, kind sir?"

Pterano smiled. He loved it whenever someone wanted to see him act.

"It would be a pleasure, my dear." Pterano said.

He turned so the right side of his body was facing Amber, leaned forward on his left foot, stood his right foot up on its forefoot, held his right hand down to his stomach, and held his left hand up a little in the air.

"The Heavens! The Heavens! They Cry! They weep! Oh, why do they weep? Do the Heavens pity us mortals, constantly struggling to stay alive and live together in this chaotic world? A chaotic world we're forced to call home?"

Amber watched with a smile on her face. She had her chin resting on her left hand.

"Oh, Heaven! Pray for us! Pray that we mortals may live happily and in peace with one another! Pray that when we live with each other in harmony, we may be allowed to join you when all is gone!"

With that, Pterano's performance came to an end.

Amber starting clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo, Pterano!"

Pterano turned to look at her and smiled. He held his right arm in front of his chest and bowed humbly.

He stood upright again.

"Did you enjoy my performance, my dear?"

"Oh, very much. You're a really good actor, Pterano."

Pterano turned his head away while smiling. "Thank you, my dear Amber."

"I would love to see you performing in some kind of play someday."

Pterano looked at her.

"Really?"

Amber nodded.

"Well, I'll tell you what? Sometime in the future, I will put on a play for you and perform in it for you. How does that sound?"

"Lovely, absolutely lovely." Amber said with a happy nod of her head.

Pterano nodded back.

Then he felt a little hungry. He looked at Amber and asked if she was hungry too. To which she said that she was.

"I'll go rustle us something, then."

"Don't be gone too long."

"I won't." The flyer promised.

Pterano went outside and fly out into the rain. He flew until he landed onto a tall piece of rock and looked down at the ocean. The waves were crashing against the rock he was on.

He looked down at the water, looking for fish. Then Amber and the whole conversation he had just had with her popped into his head. Especially what she had said about him and his acting.

_You're a really good actor._

Pterano smiled, but then his smile disappeared.

"Yes, but a terrible person with a dark past."

Pterano stared down sadly at the water. Watched it crash into the bottom of the rock. He regretted every bad thing he had done in the past.

Leading fellow creatures to their deaths in his arrogance, kidnapping little children, and using his nephew for his own selfish purposes.

"I mustn't tell Amber of my past, ever." Pterano closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "She would dispise me if she knew. And enough creatures dispise me already."

While he was standing on the rock, he was being watched by two other flyers.

Rinkus and Sierra. His former companions.

They were on a cliff a quarter of a mile away.

"There he is alright, never thought we'd see him again." Sierra said.

"I told you I saw him in the woods on land, just yesterday." Rinkus said.

"Indeed you did. And I didn't believe you, but now I do."

They both looked back at Pterano.

"Do we get him now?" Rinkus asked.

Sierra turned to him and shook his head. "No, no. We need a plan first. Once we've figured it out, then we'll get him."

Sierra glared at their former friend and leader.

"He'll regret he ever met us."

So the two flyers then flew off without being detected by Pterano. They flew off into the rain and disappeared.

**Big thanks to Samus18 for their helpful suggestions for the story.**

**~RC**


	5. The Cave

**On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic**

Part 1-Banished

Chapter 4-The Cave

Pterano stared at Amber as she lay asleep on her own bed of straw, which Pterano had made up for her. She was sleeping on one side of the cave while he was sleeping on the other side.

He was looking at her and then moved his sight down to her right wing.

A look of regret was on Pterano's face.

He flashed back to the night of the big storm. The night Amber's wing ended up broken.

* * *

"Ma'am? Ma'am, please wake up." Pterano said.

But it was no use; the female flyer was unconscious now.

Pterano inspected her right wing. Her right hand looked fine, but he could tell that the rest of the wing was broken.

"I must make a sling for it." Pterano said to himself.

The male flyer took some of the straw from his bed and used it to make a bed for the female flyer. After the bed was made and the female flyer was placed down on it, Pterano decided to head out.

He left the cave and walked into the forest. Fighting his way through the fierce wind and rain blowing against him. Eventually, Pterano found some leaves of a plant growing out of the ground. After confirming that they weren't poison ivy, he picked a few leaves and some grass.

He made his way back to the cave and set to work. It only took him a few minutes to make the sling. He wrapped it around the female flyer's left shoulder and gently slid her right wing into it. After he was finished, Pterano smiled. He had to admit that it looked right.

Then Pterano looked down at his body and saw how wet he was. He made his way over to his bed and picked up some straw. He used the clump of straw he held in one hand to dry himself off. After he was dry, Pterano walked over to the female flyer and bent down on one knee.

He looked at the broken wing and sighed sadly.

He thought that it was his own fault. Thinking that if only he had acted quickly, this flyers' wing wouldn't be broken right now. It seemed like he'd never be able to do anything good to help others. He just seemed to make things worse.

Pterano looked down at the unconscious flyer's face. There was a calm expression on her face.

Pterano shook his head and looked at the female flyer's face.

"No, I must not think like that. This flyer is going to need me."

Pterano took the female flyer's left hand in his and gently stroked it. He whispered to her.

"I promise that I'll look after you until your wing has healed. And I will give you the best care that I can give. And hopefully, hopefully after your wing has healed, you shall be able to fly again, my dear."

Pterano stroked the female flyer's hand for another minute while looking at her face.

She was now smiling.

Pterano wondered if somehow she could hear him in her sleep. And was comforted by the words he had said; by the promise he had made.

Pterano wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he knew one thing. That he would see this through and look after her. Until her wing has healed and she can fly again.

He patted her on the shoulder.

"Goodnight, my dear." Pterano said in the gentlest voice he could speak in.

He stood up and walked back over to his bed.

He laid himself down and looked at the female flyer one more time. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Pterano looked at Amber, a determined look on his face.

"I will hold true to my promise, Amber. I will take care of you and help you heal."

Pterano looked a little sad.

"It'd be the first decent thing I had done in a while."

Soon sleep overtook Pterano.

He slowly closed his eyes and started to breathe softly.

Pterano then fell asleep.


	6. Have a Little Faith

**On Broken Wings-A Land Before Time Fanfic**

Part 1-Banished

Chapter 5-Have a Little Faith

Pterano opened his eyes the next morning and saw that Amber was still asleep. He got up and stretched himself before walking over to the entrance to the cave. He saw the rising sun among the many clouds in the sky and smiled.

"I love mornings." He said.

And Indeed Pterano did. He didn't know why, but he always found a sunrise to be a very beautiful sight.

Pterano heard the sound of soft yawning and turned to see Amber sitting up and rubbing one eye before rubbing the other.

Pterano put his hands behind his back and smiled.

"Good morning, my dear Amber. How did you sleep last night?"

Amber looked up at Pterano and smiled.

"Like a hatchling, thank you for asking."

"Anytime, my dear." Pterano said with a friendly and charming smile.

Pterano fetched some fruit for him and Amber to have for breakfast and they ate while watching the sunrise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Amber asked after taking a bite of her fruit and swallowing it.

"Yes, it certainly is." Pterano said looking at it.

The two flyers did look at the sun, but only briefly each time, so as to not see colors in their eyes.

After a moment with only the sounds of eating, Amber spoke up.

"You know, I've always thought of sunsets as an end and the sunrise as a new beginning."

"Really?" Pterano asked.

"Hmm-hmm."

Pterano looked at the sunrise and he became lost in his own thoughts. Would it be possible for him to start over when he returned to the Great Valley, after his exile was over?

Pterano sighed sadly. He wasn't a hundred percent sure. What if no one actually wanted him back, especially his own family? What if he would never be allowed to redeem himself to the herd?

"Pterano? Pterano? Pterano?"

Pterano was snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Amber smiled at him and laughed.

"I was just checking to make sure you were still here. You looked like you were a thousand miles away."

Pterano blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry my dear."

To Pterano, Amber sounded like she actually was a thousand miles away.

After they finished eating and discarded what was left of the fruit, Pterano spoke up.

"How about a morning walk, Amber? To, you know, walk off this breakfast." He said lightly patting his stomach.

Amber smiled. "Sure, sounds lovely."

So Pterano and Amber left the cave and went out for a walk.

* * *

Pterano and Amber were out walking far from the cave in another, deeper part of the forest.

The sky was half-cloudy with some rays of sun breaking through.

"Well, at least we're getting some sun." Amber said looking up at the sky.

But Pterano watched the sky very closely. He couldn't help but feel that a storm could be coming soon. A lot of storms happen here often.

But he shrugged it off as just a paranoid feeling and he and Amber continued their walk.

Amber looked and smiled at the flowers they were passing by on both sides of the path.

They spent a while on the walk and looked at the scenery around them. They did so much sightseeing that they didn't notice how the sky's color was changing from mostly white to dark grey. The grey clouds grew darker and darker and the wind was slowly beginning to pick up.

"Let's head back, Pterano. My feet are starting to hurt." Amber said, stopping to rub one of her feet.

"I agree, mine too." Pterano said.

But just as they turned back, they heard the sound of thunder.

Both Pterano and Amber looked up at the dark sky. They saw a flash of lightning. The wind was blowing faster. Then it started to rain fast.

Pterano grabbed Amber's left wrist and led her away fast.

The rain was nearly pelting them.

Pterano knew that it would be impossible for them to get back to the cave before the storm got worse, which Pterano knew that it would.

He stopped when he saw a different cave, on the other side of a chasm. Pterano looked to his left and saw that one part of this chasm's side was still connected to the other side, the side with the cave on it. And it looked stable too.

"What a break of luck." Pterano said. He led Amber across the stone bridge and into the cave.

Both flyers were soaking wet.

Pterano sat down with his back to the cave wall. Amber sat next to him on his left.

Amber hugged herself and shivered.

The rain and wind were blowing too hard for Pterano to go out and get leaves that the two could use to dry themselves off. And there was no straw.

So the two wiped themselves off with their claws. Pterano looked at Amber and swore that she was shivering more than him. Then Pterano got an idea.

He wrapped his wings around Amber and brought himself closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I know it's not life threatening, but if we share our body warmth, we should feel warmer." Pterano explained.

"O-Okay." Amber said.

And Pterano was right. Soon, they were both warmer and less damp.

After that, Pterano released Amber.

Amber looked outside at the rain.

Pterano looked a little upset and sighed sadly. "I'm terribly sorry for getting you into this. If only I hadn't suggested that walk, or at the very least, got us home when I felt like a storm would be coming. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Pterano, don't blame yourself. You didn't know that it was going to rain."

"No, I should've known and trusted my gut. I've been living here for a few weeks now; I should've known that it was going to rain and turn back at the first sign of the clouds. And now we're stuck here, because of my mistake and bad decision-making."

The male flyer sighed. Would every decision that Pterano would make always end up like this?

Amber smiled and playfully punched him in the arm lightly. "I'd hardly call being stuck in a cave the result of a bad decision."

Pterano just sighed again.

The rain continued to pour. Followed by the sounds of thunder and lightning.

"Honestly, Pterano. You're way too down on yourself."

"You don't understand, Amber. I've made so many mistakes in my life. It seems like I'm doomed to always make bad decisions all my life."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Amber said.

"But my mistakes were always followed by bad consequences, for myself…" Here Pterano sighed. "And for others."

Pterano crossed his arms over his chest and laid his head in between his arms.

"And as a result, no one wants anything to do with me. What if my own family doesn't want to see me again when I return? Especially my own nephew Petrie?"

Amber looked concerned for Pterano and lifted up her left hand. She used it to gently rub Pterano's back. She didn't know what kinds of things he had done, but surely they couldn't have been as bad as he was leading them on to be. Also, she wanted to comfort him.

"Don't say that, I'm sure Petrie, as well as the rest of your family, will want to see you again. Just have a little faith. Everything will work out."

Pterano lifted up his head a little and looked at Amber. "You're quite the optimistic, my dear." He said, still not looking fine.

Amber chuckled. "No, more like faithful and spiritual. I believe that things always work out, especially when you make them happen. "

"Are you sure?" Pterano asked.

Amber nodded. "Positive."

She looked out at the rain again.

"You know, life is a lot like a storm?"

Pterano looked a little confused.

"How?" He asked.

"During a storm, things always look bad and gloomy, but if you wait it out and get through it, things turn out fine. The storm will pass, you will see." Amber said.

Pterano still didn't look so sure. He looked out at the rain and stared at it. It still continued to pour.

Then Amber closed her eyes and hummed. It was a pleasant sounding kind of hum.

Pterano closed his eyes and smiled a little. It sounded like the kind of hum his mother would do whenever there was a storm blowing outside the home. She did to help keep her children calm. And Amber's humming had the same effect on Pterano as his mother's humming did.

Pterano's head was fully up and he couldn't help but hum too and pat his knees with his hands.

A few moments of this passed before Amber opened her eyes and looked out.

"Pterano, look!"

Pterano opened his eyes and looked outside. His eyes opened wide.

The rain was stopping and the sun was starting to shin through the clouds.

Both Pterano and Amber went outside and stared up at the sky. The sun and some blue sky could be seen scattered throughout the clouds.

"But, the rains here never end so quickly. They normally last much longer." Pterano looked at Amber in an astonished manner; she was smiling wisely at him.

"See, the storm has passed."

Pterano looked back at the sky and the shining sun. He smiled.

"Indeed, it has."

* * *

Pterano and Amber walked back to the cave. The sky was fully cleared when they had returned. Amber was about to step into the cave when she heard Pterano's voice.

"Amber, wait!"

Amber stopped and turned back to face Pterano.

Pterano had a hand reached out and he brought it back.

"Amber, you…seem so positive that things will work out in the end. You're a…very faithful creature."

"Why, thank you." Amber said with a flattered smile.

"Yes, um…" Pterano cleared his throat and continued. "I…was wondering…if you could help me…teach me…to be like that. Having faith in the face of…well…uh…the storms of life."

Amber smiled. "I would love to teach you, Pterano. It's the least I could do for you, with you taking such good care of me and all."

"Oh, uh, thank you very much, Amber." Pterano said with a smile.

Amber smiled back as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We begin tomorrow."

Then before Pterano followed her inside, Amber went back into the cave.

**Whew, and done! Sorry for the wait, everyone. Shift of interest and other things have been a bit of an obstacle like usual. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please do review and leave your thoughts on the chapter.**

**~RC**


End file.
